The NPS
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: Or, the Ninja Power Squad, as they agree on. 5 girls, brought to the Naruto world by a friend, will be put to the test. All 6 must be able to get along and learn, no mistakes. Or else.
1. Chapter 1

The NPS Six girls sat on either a couch or the floor, four with remotes, two without. They were playing Mario on the Wii. They were just about to win when they all died.  
"Ugh!" They all yelled.  
"This is so annoying!" A short, skinny, green eyed blonde said, frustrated.  
"You said it." Her sister, a larger, tall, hazel eyed brunette put in, giving her remote to another blonde with wavy hair pulled up in a ponytail and blue eyes. "Here, Hanna." She said.  
"Nah... I don't want to play. I'd be terrible, Rose." Hanna smiled shyly. Rose turned to the other girl without a remote. She too was a brunette, but had blue eyes. Rose was about to talk when interrupted.  
"No, I don't want to play. You are doing better anyway." The brunette said. Rose frowned.  
"Anyone want to fight ninja in the Naruto world?" She madly asked. The girls all looked at her wierdly. A short haired dark brunette stood up suddenly.  
"Ooh! I want to play a game where we go to the Naruto world!" She said.  
"OK. Me too." Hanna said. The others agreed on the game.  
"OK." Said Rose. "But we need wigs. And headbands. And any ninja-y clothing." Everyone confusingly looked at her. Then they shrugged. Rose ran into her room and grabbed any clothing articles that looked ninja-y. Then she set them on the couch and ran out to the sunroom and into her sister's room, grabbing all ninja-y clothing and wigs. She also grabbed all fake wings, animal ears, and tails that she had. She set it on the couch, too, and smiled.  
"It's all for grabs." She said. They looked at the pile in confusion, then walked toward it tentatively. Rose quickly chose wolf ears and tail. The others took their things, and all changed into their clothes. They were all wondering the same thing. Why is she having us do this? We're just acting. We can pretend to have these, too.  
"So, now everyone put their hand in the center!" Rose said after everyone was done. They all put their hands in the center on top of Rose's. "Ninja Power Squad!" She continued. "Rose!" She looked at Hanna next to her.  
"Hanna." She said tentatively.  
"Cat." Rose's sister said.  
"Sandy!" The short dark brunette said.  
"Jessie!" Another said who had short hair too, but it was red, and she had green eyes.  
"Kathy." Said the last, the blue eyed brunette not playing the Wii. They broke the huddle, hands thrown up in the air. 


	2. Chapter 2

Everything started to go slow-moe. Their hands wouldn't move as fast as they wanted. Nor any other part of their body. Then everything sped up really fast and they were all pulled through a portal. When they stopped, they all fell on the ground, then not able to get up. When they finally got up, they all looked around, except Rose.  
"Where..." Jessie asked, cutting herself off. Everyone else looked at Rose, who smiled evilly.  
"I told you..." She said. They all gasped and looked each other over, seeing they were all animated somewhat, and they were all skinnier and ninja-y. Rose's tail wagged. They gasped and found their animal parts worked, too. Sandy had wings, Cat had cat ears and tail, Jessie had cat ears, Kathy had wolf ears and tail, Hanna had nothing, and of course Rose had wolf ears and tail.  
"Pull on your wigs." Rose said. They all pulled, but they didn't come off. They were their new hair. Rose's hair was longer and curlier, Cat's hair was brown with blonde tips, Jessie's hair was long and black, Hanna's hair was longer, Kathy's hair was blue and curly, and Sandy's hair was longer and black with red tips.  
"Wow..." Sandy and Cat said at the same time. Kathy gulped and Hanna nodded. Jessie smiled evilly.  
"Katsu!" She said. Nothing happened. She frowned.  
"When are we in the show?" Kathy asked.  
"I don't know," was the reply. "We could be anywhere, anytime." The others gasped.  
"Ehhh?!" Sandy said shocked. "But you brought us here!" Rose smiled sheepishly, eyes smiling and sweat drop on the side of her head. She rubbed her head.  
"Well, I have no control over any of that stuff. All I can do is bring us in and out." The others groaned. "But, we adapted to this world, so we can do jutsu."  
"How do you know?" Asked Kathy.  
"Well, I come here a lot." She replied.  
"Can you explain everything?" Josie asked.  
"Sure," was the answer. 


	3. Chapter 3

"So," she started, "I found out I could do this a while ago. Please don't interrupt me, Jessie. I was playing a little game where I was adopted by Kiba as a wolf. He took me in and healed me up, then he found out I was a human, and let me join his 'pack.' I did. Then the game was paused a bit as I wept on my bed, wishing to go to the Naruto world.  
"A tear fell on my Nexus and suddenly, I expirienced what you did, while coming. I landed in the leaf village, on a roof. I later found it was the Naruto not Naruto Shippuden series. I don't want to know what would happen if I was found out to know so many things. Unfortunately, if I did tell them, I wouldn't know the future anymore." She smiled, eyes smiling again. Then she frowned again. "I can go into anything, but only I can get out. I found that an evil way to punish people." Everyone froze and gulped, then Hanna raised her hand.  
"I don't get it." She said.  
"Well, to put it mildly, I bring you here. Only I can leave. If I leave without you, I can never come back for you. As I said, I cannot choose where I go. And even if I could, this doesn't rewrite the story in the real world, so if I could come back to where I left you, you wouldn't be there. Why? Because you cease to exist. It's like a new story. Same place, new idea. You yourself would still be there. But in that other place. You'd live on, but unfortunately no one could bring you back to the real world."  
Everyone started to freak, then they stopped.  
"You aren't going to leave us, right?" Hanna asked.  
"No way! I would never! The only person I've ever even *thought* about leaving is Tala. I hate him." Sandy giggled.  
"Yeh! I hate him too. Do it!"  
"I can't. It's not right." Sandy pouted. "Well, anyways, I want you guys to practice-" She was interrupted by Kathy.  
"Oh! If we have sharringaan contacts, will you get the sharringaan?" Rose face palmed.  
"Yes..." She said.  
"Ooh! And if we get different, cool contacts, we will get new jutsu's?"  
"Yes..." she said, really annoyed. "Now, I want us to practice our jutsu's and abilities. Please." They could all tell she was annoyed, so they agreed, spending the rest of the day on learning their jutsus.  
"Wait, won't our parents be worried?" Hanna asked near the end.  
"No, time stops in the real world. We're like Narnia right now. We're growing up here, and we could be in, like, our twenties or something, then go back to the real world and start over, fifteen again. Or fourteen."  
"Whoa, that's so cool! So, we could almost die here, then go back and be OK?"  
"Actually, no. The strain would be too much on our bodies, and we'd die on the way there.  
"Oh." 


	4. Chapter 4

Days had passed, and Rose had finally learned their jutsu types. She had started off giving them the lessons on chakra, then, after tons of questions, showed them the Phoenix Flower Jutsu. She did the hand signs for it, but told them after that she's trained enough, she didn't need to anymore. Then she had everyone else do the same as them, but nothing came out of any of them. That meant that either none of them were fire style, or they weren't doing it right. It was easy to see if they just weren't doing it right, all she had to do was try other things.  
Next she taught them the signs for Chidori. They all tried, and only Cat did it. But it disappeared fast, too.  
"OK. Cat, you're lightning style." Rose said. Cat sat over with her sister. Then she showed them how to do the Hidden Mist Jutsu. They did it one at a time, because if they did it at once, they wouldn't know who it was that did it.  
Kathy ended up able to do it. After it dissapated, Kathy sat over with Cat and Rose. Rose didn't know earth style moves, so she told them how to do Rasengaan. Sandy did it.  
"So, Hanna and Jessie, that means you both are earth style users." She eye smiled. Everyone then had sat and looked at Rose, who was teaching them some other things.  
After five days of being there, they had perfected their jutsu they knew. Then they needed to learn more.  
"So, since you can now do your jutsu without the hand signs," Rose said, "you now need to know more." They all groaned. "Look, this will be easier. Because you get to make your own, no hand signs required to use. Look." She put her hand on a tree next to her. The tree started to melt. "This is detenation. It exploads things. Sometimes melts them. I use it for anything that requires to be blown up." The others grinned, thinking of all the possibilities they could do. 


	5. Chapter 5

They used their knowledge of chakra control and Naruto movie info to learn how to do their attacks and defences. They learned pretty quick, having several things they could do in the end. But when they started, it was difficult finding things to do.  
"Rose," asked Hanna during training one time, when everyone was struggling, "what things did you make?" Everyone stopped and looked at her and Rose.  
"Well, I first learned Phoenix Flower Jutsu, then Detenation. Deidara inspired me on that. All I had to do is learn things. After that was Fireball Jutsu, Forest Fire, and Ameturatsu Immitation, inspired by the actual Ameturatsu."  
"Wow! You can actually do the Ameturatsu? But don't you need the sharringaan?" Stated Kathy.  
"This is Ameturatsu Imitation not just Ameturatsu."  
"Oh. Can I see?" Rose sighed.  
"It takes a lot of chakra. Sorry." Kathy pouted. "I can also do a couple other things, but I'll teach you all them, 'cause they aren't for a specific chakra type."

Sorry this chapter's so short. :( 


	6. Chapter 6

skip this chapter if you don't want to read all their attacks and things.  
So, here's all their jutsu's. The +'s are the amount of chakra needed to use, the -'s how strong and effective it is. Also, the C means close range, the L long range. The v means it's used in this story, the ~ means talked about, but not used.  
Rose:  
- Phoenix Flower Jutsu: ++ - L v - Detonation: +++ - C/L v - Fireball Jutsu: ++ - L - Forest Fire: +++ - C/L - Ameturatsu Immitation: +++++ - L ~ - Teleport Between Worlds: +++++ - C/L v Kathy:  
- Hidden Mist Jutsu: ++ - C/L v - Tsunami: +++++ - L ~ - Water Dragon Jutsu: +++ - L - Rain: + - L Jessie:  
- Earth Mould: ++++ - C/L v - Earthquake: +++ - L - Earth Fault: ++++ - C/L - Tracker: +++ - L Hanna:  
- Earth Mould: ++++ - C/L v - Earth Shield: + - C - Earth Wall: ++++ - C v - Tracker: ++ - L Sandy:  
- Rasengaan: ++++ - C - Death Drop: + - C v - Aura Sphere: +++++ - C/L v - Burst: + - C/L v - Tornado: +++ - L - Jet Stream: + - C Cat:  
- Chidori: +++++ - C v - Thunder Shock: ++ - C/L v - Lightning Sword: + - Cv - Electricute: +++++ - C ~ - Double Lightning Sword: ++ - C v Everyone:  
- Shadow Clone Jutsu: ++++ - v - Chakra Lend: +++++ - v - Cancel Chakra: + -  
- Flare Chakra: + -  
Rose and Kathy:  
- Genjutsu: +++ - v Scrolls:  
- Katana - for Sandy - C ~ - Twin Blades - for Cat - C ~ - Explosive Kunai Chain - for Jessie - C/L ~ - Wolf Blade - for Rose - C/Lv - Provisions - food and first aid and such... v - All Kunai and Shuriken - for Kathy - L ~ - Poisons and Antidotes - for Hanna ~ - Scrolls - to carry the other scrolls... v Combonations: (this one's different. Because it's combinations, it will only have the effectiveness, not the chakra needed, and it will be +'s not -'s. Plus, it will have the people and the attack or thing they need to do for it. It also has the C and L, and the v.)  
- Mud Trap - Hanna - Earth Shield, Kathy - Tsunami +++ C/L - Dragon Flame - Sandy - Death Drop, Rose - Fireball ++++ L - Exploding Statue - Cat - Cancel Chakra, Hanna/Jessie - Earth Mould, Cat (again) - Flare Chakra ++ C - Sandstorm - Sandy - Burst, Hanna - Earth Shield +++ L - Cannon - Hanna and Jessie - Earth Mould, Sandy - Burst, Rose - Detenation +++++ L v - Ice Dragon - Kathy - Water Dragon, Sandy - Aura Sphere +++++ L - Thunderstorm - Cat - Thunder Shock, Sandy - Aura Sphere ++++ L - Thunderstorm Revised - Cat - Thunder Shock, Sandy - Aura Sphere, Rose - Ameturatsu Imitation +++++ L - Pressure - Jessie - Earth Mould, Sandy - Burst +++ C - Lava Flow - Rose - Fireball, Hanna - Earth Shield ++ C/L - Lava Pit - Jessie - Earthquake, Rose - Fireball, Hanna - Earth Shield ++ C - Lava Ball - Rose - Fireball, Jessie - Earth Mould ++++ L - Hidden Flower - Rose - Phoenix Flower, Kathy - Hidden Mist+++ L ~ - Hidden Flower Gen. - Rose - Phoenix Flower, Kathy - Hidden Mist, Rose and Kathy - Gen. ++++ C/L v - Blood Sisters - Rose - Detonation, Cat - Thunder Shock +++ C/L ~ - Blood Sisters Revised - Rose - Detention, Cat - Thunder Shock, Kathy - Chakra Lend +++++ C/L ~ - Rainbow Sphere - Rose - Fireball, Kathy - Water Dragon, Cat - Thunder Shock, Jessie and Hanna - Earth Mould, Sandy - Aura Sphere ++++ L - Rainbow Dive - Rose - Fireball, Kathy - Water Dragon,Cat - Thunder Shock,Jessie - Earthquake,Hanna - Earth Mould, Sandy - Death Drop +++++ C - Absolute Zero - Rose - Fireball, Everyone Else - Chakra Lend +++++ C/L - Electrocution - Kathy - Tsunami, Cat - Electricute +++++ C/L ~ - Wooden Animals - Jessie/Hanna-Earth Mould,Kathy-Chakra Lend +++ C/L - Forest - Jessie - Earthquake, Kathy - Rain +++ L - Forestation - Jessie - Earthquake, Kathy - Tsunami ++++ L - Natural Disaster - Jessie - Earthquake, Kathy - Tsunami, Rose - Forest Fire, Sandy - Tornado, Rose and Kathy (again) - Gen. +++++ L - Hurricane - Sandy - Tornado, Kathy - Tsunami +++++L - Double Trouble - Hanna - Earth Shield, Jessie - Earth Mould ++++ C - Ameturangaan - Sandy - Rasengaan, Rose - Ameturatsu Imitation +++++ C - Dark Void - Hanna - Earth Shield, Cat - Chakra Lend, Rose - Detonation, Rose (again) and Kathy - Gen. ++++ C/L - Light World - Rose - Fireball, Rose (again) and Kathy - Gen., Cat - Thunder Shock ++++ C/L - Weld - Hanna and Jessie - Earth Mould, Rose - Fireball +++ C/L - Ice World - Kathy - Rain, Sandy - Death Drop +++++ C/L - Snowflake - Kathy - Rain, Sandy- Aura Sphere ++++ L - Fireflake - Kathy - Rain, Sandy - Aura Sphere, Rose - Chakra Lend +++++ L - Teleportation-ish - Sandy - Death Drop, Jessie - Chakra Lend, Hanna - Earth Shield ++++ L - Thunder Sphere - Sandy - Aura Sphere, Cat - Thunder Shock ++++ L v - Double Earth - Hanna and Jessie - Earth Mould +++ C/L - Rainbow Shield Conservation - Whoever has the Element they're Shielding Against - Hold Hands Out, Everyone Else - Chakra Lend +++++ L v 


	7. Chapter 7

After they had trained for days, they had the basic techniques down. There was only one thing bothering Rose.  
"Hmm... I wonder why, all these days, we haven't been bothered," she said aloud one time. Sandy looked at her, then realized the worry. They could be being spied upon, or something. Plus, they didn't know where they were, or what episode in the show they were in. That was a problem.  
But Rose had them continue training. They hated it, but because of the adaption, their stamina and strength increased. Also their normal skills increased, like holding their breath, or excersizing. An upside they found was that because of being in an anime, they didn't have to wash, brush, or change clothes. It felt weird, but they got used to it. One problem, though, was food. Thankfully they found some.  
"Hey, we need new names." Rose said that same day. "Sandy, you are now Sen, I am now Reiki, Hanna, you are Ichi, Kathy, you are Ame, Jessie, you are Chi, and Cat, you are Tsuke." They all went through their new names and practiced, memorising and learning to use them.  
They learned all sorts of techniques, and their new names, in less than one month. More like three weeks.  
"Everyone, I think we can now explore." Stated Rose after an end of a full day of resting up their chakra and strength. Everyone was super excided about that, until she continued. "But first we need to leave and go back to the real world."  
"Why?" Asked Jessie.  
"Because. I have no idea where we are. It is much too quiet. If someone *was* spying on us, then if we leave and come back..."  
"They won't remember."  
"Yes. And, we will be transported to another area. Hopefully close to or in an area I'm familiar with."  
"And we'll remember all these jutsus?" Hanna asked.  
"Did I remember mine?" Rose asked her. Hanna smiled. "OK. Hands in the center. Now, one, two, three, Ninja Power Squad!" They were all put in slow moe, like before, then all were sped up. The next thing they knew they were in the living room of Rose's house, in the same positions as before. The wigs were back to wigs, and everything else back to how it was before. "OK. Let's go!" 


	8. Chapter 8

They appeared in a deserty area after the trip back. Everyone looked around.  
"We need to go back." Jessie said. "It didn't work."  
"Oh, yes it did," Rose replied. "We're near the Hidden Sand Village. I don't know where, but near. While we're walking I'll give you the information so you know about it." (AN: I'll spare you the long agonizing speech about the sand village. I'm assuming you've seen Naruto if you're reading this, so writing something you know about would be a drag. :3 )  
Minutes later, everyone was hungry and bored. They had been walking through a desert, and had no idea if they were headed the right way.  
"Here, I'll just fly..." Sandy started. Rose interrupted.  
"No! Don't fly here. The winds are unpredictable. But, if you're fast enough, you can fly really fast upwards, really high, and the winds and sand won't hurt. Then you can use Death Drop and come down." Sandy did that, and after coming down, first complaining about the wind, then saying there was a speck of what looked like a village to their slight left a waize. They followed the instructions and soon came to the village.  
"Hide your animal parts!" Rose growled. They hid them best they could. When getting to the gate, they were greeted casually, then asked their business.  
"We've been travelling a lot, and we're tired. We saw this village and hoped we could stay for a bit."  
"Fine. We need some information first, before we let you in." They did a thorough search, asking their village, names, and other important information. Then they did the body search for weapons.  
"uh-oh," Kathy whispered in Rose's ear. "They'll find our animal parts!" They ended up not finding the animal parts, strangely enough. They let the group in, then closed the gate afterward.  
Rose led them around, but after passing by several cool places, mostly food places, they decided to find a place or places to work. They needed money, and fast. Hanna, Sandy, and Kathy smiled.  
"Look." They said. They pulled out tons of money they had in their pockets. They stared at the money in shock, then looked at Rose in confusion.  
"Japanese money and English money are different." Rose said, looking at the bills and change in their hands. "How much money did you bring?"  
"Twenty dollars each." They replied.  
They quickly went to the nearest, cheapest, resturaunt and had food, then went around looking for jobs. By the end of the day they all had jobs except Kathy and Sandy. Rose's and Jessie's jobs had them start immediately. Cat's job was at night. Hanna was going to start tomorrow. Their jobs were good paying jobs and fairly easy. While Rose and Jessie were hard at work making pizza dough, the others took the money and went to find an apartment to stay in at night. Cat broke off from the group halfway through the negotiation of Sandy and the land owner to get to her job. They ended up spending the rest of their money on the apartment, a fair amount, but it was just big enough for them all.  
Rose and Jessie worked until ten thirty, then headed out to find one of their group. They found Cat tending the regester of a general shop. Cat told them where the apartment was, then they headed off. 


	9. Chapter 9

Cat got home at two in the morning. She fell asleep immediately in the second room marked with her new name and two other's new names.  
In the morning, Hanna got up immediately and hurried to her job. The fridge was stocked with food, a big thank you to the land owner. He was very nice and supplied them with enough food and water until they got their paycheck for the month. Then they were on their own.  
A few days later, it was Saturday. They all had the day off, deciding to go to a place near them. They were all walking out the front door when they saw a wonderful, er, at least helpful, sight.  
Gaara was walking with Temari and Kankuro on either side. There was either two places in the story that they could be. Either one, they could be right before the chunin exams, or two, after the chunin exams. Actually, they could be anytime after the chunin exams, which is a lot.  
"If he's the Kazekage then that would narrow it down a bit, if not, it will narrow it down a lot." Rose said. "I have an idea."  
Rose grabbed the nearest person's hand and ran right in front of Gaara and the other two, almost running into them, then stopping.  
"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Rose had grabbed Hanna's hand.  
"It's OK. Try to be careful next time." Temari said. She smiled. Then frowned. "I haven't seen you around here before."  
"We're new." Rose said. "We decided to stay here. Travelling around is way to hard." Temari smiled. The rest of the group ran over.  
"Well, you must have a lot of information about places then."  
"Yeh. But it's probably out dated. It took us a while to get here from our last place. Any cool new gossip or cool news? I haven't heard anything around town or in the stores."  
"Well Gaara here just became Kazekage." Rose brightened up at that. They knew exactly where in the story they were in now. Keyword being 'just'. "You don't look like travellers, though."  
"Well, I started off travelling, and picked these others up on the way along in villages. We changed our clothes when settling down."  
"Hey, we're going to a meeting, so we need to hurry." Kankuro said.  
"Well, nice meeting you." Temari said. "Oh, and I'm Temari."  
"Reiki. And this is Ichi, Chi, Sen, Ame, and Tsuke."  
"I hope we can spar some time, Reiki. See you." Then they walked on.  
"I actually want to spar with the Akatsuki. That'd be fun." Rose said when they were out of ear shot.  
"Yeh. We'd destroy them all with our awesome attacks." Sandy said evilly. "But that Temari looks nice. I want to try sparring with her."  
"No, you don't." It was Kathy that said it. "She's a really strong wind style user. And her wind would hurt you so much."  
"Kathy's right." Said Rose. "Without your wings you'd be finished. With your wings you can be flung back, or worse. Her wind style is deadly." Sandy pouted. Then they all walked to their vacation spot. 


	10. Chapter 10

The time soon came that everyone was hoping for.  
"Ooh! I can't wait to meet Naruto. I want to help people!" Hanna said.  
"I want to meet Deidara." Jessie said. She put her hands in the signature sign. "Katsu!" She immitated. Above them a white bird was flying. Rose had pointed out that that was Deidara's white bird. Jessie had freaked. She loved his word, katsu, and loved his jutsu. Unfortunately he was a bad guy.  
Rose had decided not to tell them what was going to happen. Kathy knew Naruto, but not Naruto Shippuden. Hanna used to watch Naruto, but stopped for no reason suddenly. Jessie had never seen any at all. Cat had seen a few, but not too much. Sandy had also seen a few, but still, not a lot.  
But, if they knew the future, they could be interrogated. At the current moment, Rose was the only one who would have any chance of accedently spilling anything. And she wanted to keep it like that.  
"Let's use cannon and blow him up!" Sandy yelled. Rose would feel better knowing she didn't know the future, but if they helped, they may be captured, too.  
"Whatever." Rose said, talking to herself. She waited. Hanna used Earth Mould to create the cannon shape. Then Jessie used Earth Mould and created a bunch of cannon balls. They loaded a ball in then Sandy sat behind the cannon, then used Burst. The ball of earth sped out and toward the bird, then Rose used Detonation and it blew up when it hit the bird.  
The bird toppled a bit then regained its balance. Seconds later they were reloaded and aiming for the wings. It didn't sail near the wings, but Rose still blew it up. They were ready for a third shot, but then they noticed the Kagekage, Gaara, up there. They couldn't hear what they were saying.  
The cannon and balls crumbled. Hanna and Jessie were regaining their chakra. They watched the battle. The same thing happened there as in the show. Nothing much changed. Then Rose remembered Sasori was there. She hurried to the front gate, everyone else following her surprised. They got there and saw him there. He turned to them.  
"At least I'll be entertained while he keeps me waiting." Sasori said. Cat ran forward, using her attack, Lightning Blade. But before she could get there, a tail shot out and hit her, flinging her back. Rose caught her and checked her arm really fast. Thankfully the poison on his tail did not get on her. It was probably because of her Lightning Sword. Rose decided not to risk the health of anyone in her group, so she stopped the others from doing anything.  
"Fall back." She ordered. The others looked at her, then followed her away.  
"Hmph. Hardly worth my time." He said while they left. 


	11. Chapter 11

The same thing happened as in the story, so Rose was starting to think that the future was the future, no matter what. Gaara still got captured by Deidara, although Deidara got a bit more hurt than in the show, partially because of the Cannon attack, and Rose and the others could do nothing about saving Gaara.  
Rose did not want them to get poisoned or killed. That would be bad. In this world it would be a slight loss, but in the real world, it would be much worse. The mothers and fathers and friends would freak!  
And apparently Rose was now the leader and sensei of the Ninja Power Squad, so anything she said went, unless there was a good reason as to why they should disobey.  
When it was daytime, they all ran to the entrance, hoping to get there in time to be of some assistance. Thankfully, Kankuro had not left to save Gaara yet.  
Rose ran up to him and asked if she and her friends could help at all. He asked if they could do anything that would be helpful, while explaining the situation, and she told him that she could use an attack called Detonation that would make all the paper bombs into duds.  
Kankuro smiled, then went over, arguing with some people, then running to go get his brother back, the same thing as in the show.  
"Can I go help him?" Sandy asked.  
"Sure," Rose said. "but be careful of the poison. And don't share any information." Rose, Kathy, and Hanna stayed, and Sandy, Jessie, and Cat went to help Kankuro. The Sand nin had already sent a message to the leaf to tell them the news. 


	12. Chapter 12

With Rose, Kathy, and Hanna "Now, boys, watch and learn." Rose said, pushing a couple guys out of the way and walking forward, cracking her knuckles. She slammed her hand into the rocks, using Detonation, then walking backward. To everyone else it just looked like she pushed her hand between two rocks and made her hand red.  
She patted Hanna on the shoulder and whispered 'Earth Shield' in her ear.  
Hanna walked forward, scared, then put her hands on the ground. The rocks all moved out of the way. They formed a wall, one on each side of the gate. Laying in the center was tons of paper bombs, just laying there. Kathy hurried over and started to pick them all up. The Sand nin. just looked at them in astonishment.  
With Sandy, Jessie, and Cat Sandy, Jessie, and Cat ran out, and when getting out of eye's view, let her wings show. Cat then let her cat parts show, and Jessie let her ears show.  
"I know Rose will get mad at me for this, but it's faster." Sandy grabbed Cat and was about to grab Jessie, when Jessie said she'd rather travel under ground. Sandy flew up with Cat in slight struggle while Jessie used Earth Fault with a small dose, then hopped down the hole. Sandy got ahold of herself and flew up above the winds. She let Cat climb onto her back.  
They were faster flying than running, and got there in what seemed like the middle of the battle. They stayed above the winds and saw them fighting down below as two ants.  
Cat used Thunder Shock and Sandy used Aura Sphere, making the combo attack Thunder Sphere. They aimed it at Sasori. It had direct contact. Or so they thought. At the last second Sasori heard the crackling, looked up, and blocked it with his tail. His tail got chipped and the poison disrupted, But Sasori was fine. The Thunder Sphere disapated.  
They continued to fight from the air, but there were only some attacks they could use. 


	13. Chapter 13

With Rose, Hanna, and Kathy They accepted the Ninja Power Squad into their community as ninja. They were wondering if they would get titles, but they ended up not.  
They waited until something happened. They were put to work guarding people inside the village. Rose was especially waiting for the moment that Naruto got there. She was super excited.  
With Cat, Sandy, and Jessie They could not keep it up. The air attacks were taking their toll, and if they kept this up, they would fall.  
"Hurry, go down." Cat said. "You're all worn out." Jessie had just joined them, and was using several earth attacks, none of which taking effect. Sandy flew down and landed next to a hurt and worn out Kankuro, poison taking control. Cat hopped off Sandy's back and hissed at Sasori. Josie shot out of the ground next to them and laid her ears back at Sasori.  
"Hmm... I remember you guys." Sasori said. "You ran away, after one measly attack." Cat stepped forward, tail poofed and ears back. "But you have animal parts now. Hmm..." He whispered to himself.  
"That's because our leader told us to. Didn't want us to get too hurt." she replied. Sasori just stood there.  
"I hope you don't waist my time this time." He said. Cat smiled, tail and ears back to normal.  
"Oh, don't worry. This'll be super quick." She said. She put both her hands out and they started radiating lightning, like before, but this time, both hands. The lightning concieled her arms, and looked very similar to the chidori, just bigger. She ran forward. Sasori's tail shot out, just as she planned. She grabbed it between her arms.  
"Fool," Sasori said. "Now you'll die." Cat smiled.  
"No. Now you die." Sasori's eyes darted behind him as he realized his mistake. A Shadow Clone of Cat was behind him, and using the Chidori. He couldn't move his tail to block it, either.  
It was a direct hit. But it didn't penetrate. The Shadow Clone dissapeared and the original Cat was thrown back. She grasped her arms. Poisoned. The Lightning Sword gave a slight immunity, but this time it had gotten through.  
"Dangit." She said. She fell down. Jessie and Sandy looked at each other, then Sandy flew off. Jessie laid her ears back at Sasori, then picked Kankuro up. Cat was able to stand up, thank goodness, but not for long. She too fell victim to the poison's effect. Sasori had escaped to Deidara and Gaara. 


	14. Chapter 14

With Rose, Kathy, and Hanna "Hey, I wonder if you can bring Naruto characters to our world." Kathy asked out of the blue. Rose stopped walking and started thinking.  
"Hmmm..." She said. "Me too." Rose started pacing. "Ugh, this is taking forever. I wonder why?" She stopped pacing and looked toward the gate. Then she squinted. She gasped and ran out, Kathy, Hanna, and a couple other ninja following her. Seconds later, Sandy landed in front of her. The Sand nin. looked at her wings in shock.  
"He escaped." She quickly debriefed. "Kankuro and Ca- er, Tsuke are hurt really badly. I think they got poisoned. Chi is bringing them right now. I shall head back to help them." Sandy turned when one of the sand nin. ran in front of her with a rope.  
"Can you hold this?" She asked. "Then some of us can hold it while you lead us to them. That would be very helpful." Sandy grabbed it and tied it around her wrist. A bunch of Sand nin. grabbed it as she flew into the air, high above. They ran off, holding the rope.  
With Jessie, Cat, and Sandy Sandy flew through the air for a long time, when she finally spotted them. Jessie was struggling to try to carry both Kankuro and Cat. She headed down there. The Sand nin. relieved Jessie of her heavy weight and picked up the two ninjas. Sandy then flew back to the village carrying Jessie. Some of the ninja went to pursue the Akatsuki, while the rest carried Kankuro and Cat to the village on foot. 


	15. Chapter 15

They got to the village just in time. They brought Kankuro and Cat to the medical room. Some ninja had gone and gotten Lady Chio already.  
Minutes later Temari ran in and saw her brother there. He was still struggling in the bed. Hanna was pacing around, scared out of her wits about Cat. Rose was also scared, but she was more upset that they weren't more careful. Sandy sat on a bench while Jessie was massaging her wings. Rose and Kathy had let their animal parts show after they saw that the other's showed as well.  
Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi ran in afterwards. Sakura started giving orders while Hanna and Rose sat down next to Jessie and Sandy. Then Chio started to fight Kakashi. The fighting stopped and Sakura got the water. She started working on Kankuro. Hanna ran over, begging her to teach her how to do that. Sakura agreed and taught her while working on Kankuro. Hanna worked on Cat.  
Finally, Kakashi noticed Sandy's wings. But he didn't say anything. He then noticed the other's animal parts. He asked Chio, but Chio had no idea about it. After a while, Sakura and Hanna were done, and they went to get the supplies to make an antidote. When they walked out, Rose and the others ran over to Cat. Naruto freaked.  
"Ah! That girl has wings!" Then he noticed the others. "Kakashi Sensei, what is this?" Kakashi shrugged. Since Sandy's wings were better, she tucked them in to make them smaller. That made them not take up so much room in the room.  
Cat wasn't stirring as much as she was. She was sleeping peacefully. Rose smiled. Then she turned and walked out. Naruto was staring at her tail all the while. As she walked by him, she moved her tail to rub against his head. She looked back at him and giggled as she left through the door. He just looked after her, shocked. Kakashi snickered. 


	16. Chapter 16

They got word that Pakkun had discovered where the Akatsuki's hideout was. Rose convinced them to let them come. Kakashi didn't want them to at first, but he got convinced in the end. They were about to leave when Temari stopped them. She wanted to come along, but got convinced to stay and protect the village.  
Lady Chio, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and the Ninja Power Squad ran across the desert. Sandy, used to flying and very accustomed to it, had to run, but was still annoyed. Thankfully, because of growing up walking and running, it wasn't too bad of a job for her.  
Kakashi said that they were going to meet Team Guy there. Rose, Kathy, and Sandy mentally groaned. Plus, Cat had woken up and was feeling much better. She had come with them, much to everyone but the Ninja Power Squad's arguments.  
Right before they had left, Rose, unknowing to the others, stocked up on supplies like weapons and such, for her friends and her. She got herself a Wolf Blade, Sandy a Katana, Cat Twin Blades, Hanna a bunch of poisons a and antidotes, an explosive Kunai chain for Jessie, a ton of random sizes and shapes of Kunai and Shuriken for Kathy, a lot of food and provisions, plus first aid and the like, and lastly a scroll, to hold all these things. Right now she held the scroll in her pouch. She would teach them to use them later.  
They exited the desert and entered the forest. Almost everyone could tell that a ton of negative energy and tenceness was coming off of Rose. Her friends that could feel it looked at her, and her face told them everything they needed to know. Something was coming up, and she knew just exactly what. The leaf nin. and Lady Chio looked back at her. Kakashi fell back.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Rose looked at him with amusement in her eyes.  
"Oh, if only you knew. If only you knew..." She stated. "You'll see." Then she frowned again. They broke through the trees and into the clearing. Ahead of them were rocks. Rose ran ahead of them who had stopped and ran to the side of them, away and off course. Kakashi and the others stared after her in confusion as her team followed.  
"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed. "Are they deserting us?!"  
"It appears that way." Kakashi replied, shrugging. Then he felt a presence and looked in front of them to see none other than Itachi Uchiha. He then realized that Rose knew he was going to be there, and ran off to protect her friends. Or maybe not to protect her friends, but still, she knew!  
"Don't look into his eyes." Kakashi said. 


	17. Chapter 17

Rose led the others far away from there. She didn't want them to get hurt, and she knew the same thing would happen in the anime here if they weren't there. She'd rather face the real Itachi than an Itachi-Dead-Figurine-Person-Controled-by-the-Real-Itachi. She led them towards the area the real ones were at. If they broke their consentration, at least Naruto and the others would see it's a hoax and would be able to move on.  
She started to see two black dots. She had everyone slow to a jog. As they got even closer, she had them use their stealth mode. She also had everyone cancel their chakra. They tiptoed up. Rose pulled out a frying pan she had packed just for this purpose. Everyone stared at it, tempted to laugh. But they knew if they did, Itachi and Kisame would know they were there.  
Rose raised the pan above her head and tiptoed towards them. Itachi twitched. She froze.  
"Kisame..." He said.  
"Yea..." Kisame replied. Rose swung the frying pan. Seconds from Itachi's head he opened his eyes, revieling the sharringaan. But Rose's eyes were shut. If they had been open, she would have fallen prey to Itachi's Genjutsu and the pan would not have hit him. She hit him square in the nose, knocking him out. She didn't know how long it was going to last, but she took her chances.  
"Itachi?" Kisame asked. He had heard the hit of the frying pan. He then heard the 'smack...smack...smack...' of the frying pan as Rose smacked it on her hand. He opened his eyes and got punched square in the nose by a freaking frying pan! He fell down next to his partner, unconscious. 


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto was about to do his Big Ball Rasengaan when Itachi poofed into a different guy. The guy freaked and got hit with the Rasengaan, instantly dying.  
Over with Guy Sensei, Kisame poofed and turned into a guy, already dead by the things done to him.  
Everyone was super confused by what was happening. Then the Ninja Power Squad came back, carrying Rose and throwing her up in the air. They were all laughing. When they let Rose down, they were being stared at weirdly by Kakashi and the others. They slowed their laughing down, but then they saw the other's faces, and burst out in more laughter.  
"Oh my goodness!" Rose said. "I wasn't sure if that was going to work! And your faces! Oh, this has got to be the best day ever!"  
"What did you do?" Kakashi asked. She answered truthfully. She pulled out the broken and dented frying pan. She started laughing at the sight.  
"We, we hit that Itachi," she threw it down in front of them. "Square in the nose! Didn't think it'd work! But it sure did! Sacked his partner too! They both fell straight unconscious!" Everyone started cracking up again.  
A sweat drop went down Kakashi's head. "OK... Let's get going." He said. They all followed him, into the more dangerous part of the journey. 


	19. Chapter 19

As they were getting closer to the Akatsuki's hideout, Sandy flew into the air to check the skies. Jessie started talking with Hanna. Cat and Kathy walked over to an again, tense, Rose. They asked her what was wrong. She only had to say one word.  
"Lee." She said.  
"Oh my goodness!" Kathy said really loudly. Everyone stared at her, conserned. She just barely stopped herself from saying 'stoner eyes.' But that meant Guy was there too. On the way there, Naruto had gotten mad enough, and he had his fox eyes activated.  
They hopped down to the big rock guarding the entrance. Team Guy was there. Rose had her team stand back on the top of the cliff. Kakashi's team went down. The same conversation took place as the actual show. Rose grabbed out the scroll holding the items while they talked. Sandy came back down to see.  
"OK, people. These are some weapons I bought for us all. Actually, not all are weapons. Some are provisions and help. I have a weapon of some sorts for all of you. If you need to conserve chakra or are out, you can use these. Here." She summoned them. She then showed everyone what she got for them. They all smiled. Rose grabbed her Wolf Blade.  
"I am going to have mine on me, but I'm going to keep all yours in the scroll. Since we have no time for you all to practice, you know." Sandy pouted.  
"Hey, I'll teach you guys afterwards. Don't worry. Then you can use them forever. Plus, the skills stay with you in the real world." She smiled. Everyone else smiled back. "Even though you can't use ninjutsu..." A screeching sound interrupted her. They all plugged their ears. Then they looked down at Lee, who was trying to figure out how to use the ear pieces. They decided to stay up there while they figured it out. They finally got everything together. Then Rose had her and her friends run down to the others, hiding their animal features. Guy's team got ready to fight. Rose had everyone stand back as she walked up to Kakashi. Kakashi didn't look like he thought they were enimies, so Guy had his team stand down.  
"The area is clear, Kakashi. There is no one around." Rose said. Kakashi nodded. Then she went back to her friends, and feeling no huge threat from Guy's team, let her animal parts loose, slowly, so it would look like she wasn't hiding them, they had just not noticed. The others did it to. Neji's eyes widened as he saw them. Tenten, Lee, and Guy were too busy to notice. Neji activated his Byakugaan and gasped. Everyone looked at him.  
He saw their chakra. It was different than other's chakra. Plus, it flowed into their animal parts. And, they had a lot of it. That one girl, he thought, that walked up to kakashi has a much different chakra - is it even chakra? - deep inside, hidden, but there. And used. Rose and the others sat, whispering to each other. Then Guy, Lee, Tenten, and Neji were off, although Neji stayed for a couple seconds longer, staring at the Ninja Power Squad, then finally leaving. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Three, two, one!" They all pulled the tags at the same time.  
Right before this, Rose wasn't sure if they should stay or go help Guy's team. Jessie wanted to stay and see Deidara. She also had a plan she wanted to do to stump him. Cat wanted to stay - her lightning style was great at resisting the poison. Rose was undecided. She wanted to help Neji or Tenten, but she also wanted to stay. Then she realized Jessie needed her for her plan and decided to stay. Kathy, though, wasn't sure whether to stay or go. Her Water Style would be best in combos, Rose told her. So she stayed for some combo training.  
Hanna wanted to go to help Team Guy after they were done fighting with the first aid kit. So Rose gave her the scroll that held everything. Sandy stayed to do combos with Kathy.  
They hid their animal parts as Sakura punched down the rock. Hanna was already gone. They all walked in. Jessie squeaked when seeing Deidara for the first time. Her squeak went unnoticed.  
"Wow, you sure brought a lot of people for just coming to see us, hmm?" Deidara said. Jessie leaned over to Rose.  
"He does have a weird quirk at the end of his sentence," she said. Before anyone did anything, Jessie stepped foreward. "Hi Deidara!" She yelled like an idiot, waving her hand back and forth high in the air. "My friend was right! You do have a weird quirk at the end of whatever you say! And you are really cute!" She stopped waving and giggled. Everyone in the room sweat dropped, except Rose, who face-palmed. Idiot, she thought. Deidara finally got ahold of himself.  
"I do not-" Sasori cut him off.  
"How come you know his name?" He asked. 


	21. Chapter 21

Jessie sweat dropped. She had just broken Rose's biggest rule. Don't tell them anything that may hint that we know things. She backed up and hid behind Rose. When she didn't reply, Naruto spoke.  
"Hey! Give Gaara back! Now!" He yelled at them. Then they knew that he was the Jinjuriki. They started conversing with him. Soon after, they started fighting about art. By then Rose knew this would be the perfect time to use the plan Jessie explained. Otherwise they wouldn't have any chance.  
She nodded at Jessie, who smiled. Jessie walked forward again, but this time butterflies were in her stomach. She was much more scared than last time.  
"Hey! I have to agree with Deidara! Art is a bang!" The art duo looked at Jessie. Jessie put her hands in Deidara's position. At that moment Rose used detonation on a rock in between them, being careful of Gaara. "Katsu!" Jessie yelled. The rock exploded. Deidara's bird backed up, trying to fly. Deidara looked at Jessie with confusion, admiration, envy, and happiness. His bird finally got off the ground. It took off and headed for the exit.  
Naruto attacked him. Kakashi followed him. Sakura and Chio stayed to fight Sasori. Cat of course stayed to fight Sasori too. Kathy stayed with Cat to do combos. Jessie went to fight Deidara, and Rose had to go with. Sandy decided to try her flight techniques on Deidara.  
"Dang it," Rose said. Their most powerful attacks were combos, and they were getting split up into three groups. Thankfully Cat and Kathy had some combos they could do, and Jessie, Sandy, and Rose had combos they could do. It was just not the best combos. Rose sighed, then headed off after Kakashi, Naruto, and Sandy with Jessie. 


	22. Chapter 22

With Cat and Kathy Sasori just stood there. Then the fight began. Cat and Kathy stayed back, not sure what to do. With Rose not there, it was kind of hard to do stuff.  
"Man, I wish Rose was here." Cat said, watching the battle. They suddenly felt a presence behind them. Cat charged up Lightning Sword. She swung it, but the person behind them dodged.  
"Hey! Are you trying to kill me?" The person said. Cat deactivated her Lightning Sword.  
"Oops! Sorry Rose! Hey, didn't you go with the others though?" Cat asked.  
"I did." Rose said. "You forget that we can all do Shadow Clone Jutsu." The clone smiled. "But I thought you may need help. And tips."  
"Yes! Thank you!" Kathy said happily. Rose looked at the battle.  
"They will win, so you don't have to do anything. But if he attacks you or anything, well, just be prepared. If you want to help, go ahead. The only thing I think it will change is what happens to you, and the poison effects in the others. So be careful. Only think for yourselves. If you think for Sakura or Chio, you will get even more hurt."  
"Wait, so you're saying that we need to be self centered? And not care what happens to anyone except ourselves?" Cat said. Rose sweat dropped.  
"No. I'm just saying, don't do anything stupid. If he goes for Sakura or Chio, you can help, but-" she was cut off as a rock flew right in front of her face. "As I was saying," she continued after surveying the battle, "Just, don't get hurt. At least, not too badly. Oh, and if you get injured or poisoned or dead while here, when you go back to the real world, you'll be in the same condition." Kathy and Cat gulped.  
"What things work well? Against Sasori, I mean?" Kathy asked.  
"Well, don't use electricute. You won't get him that way. Unless you hit his 'heart' while using it. And it's near impossible to get near him. Electricution may work. But I'd still not. It uses too much chakra, and it would do nothing, unless directed at his 'heart.'" A couple rocks flew by them.  
"You'd better hurry! And why do you keep on doing this-" she did quotations with her hands "-whenever you say heart?"  
"You'll see." Rose said.  
"So what would be the best attacks against him?" Cat asked. Rose looked thoughtful.  
"Well, your Chidori would work." Replied Rose. "Or Kathy, if I stay, I can probably manage a Phoenix Flower. Then you could do-" Kathy interrupted her.  
"Hidden Mist, and we can do Hidden Flower. Think you can manage some Genjutsu? We may be able to pull off the Hidden Flower Gen.." Rose nodded.  
"How about Blood Sisters?" Cat asked. "Or Blood Sisters Revised?" Rose shook her head.  
"He doesn't have a body." She said. They gasped. "You'll see." She then led them over to Lady Chio. 


	23. Chapter 23

With Rose, Sandy, and Jessie Sandy ran out after Kakashi. Deidara took off and Naruto went after him. Kakashi went after Naruto. Sandy looked back at Jessie, who was just starting to come out, and Rose who was still in there. Jessie stopped and looked at Rose. Sandy looked away from them, spread her wings, and flew up high. Rose and Jessie ran after them.  
Jessie hopped from log to log like Kakashi. Rose had a better idea. She ran up to the ledge and ran across it instead of hopping speedily. It was faster and easier.  
Deidara was flying slow enough, he didn't want to loose Naruto. But he hated that Kakashi was on his tail. He didn't know that the other three were on his tail. Until Sandy decided to make a move.  
Sandy was flying right above Deidara, much higher than he was. She coasted along, barely flapping. She focased her chakra on her wing tips and her feet. She flapped to gain a bit of distance in front of Deidara. Then she used Death Drop.  
A trail of air circulated around her as she sped straight down, making the air shaped like a drill. She made no sound. Her wings were tucked in as she went down at really fast speeds, then slammed right into Deidara. He almost got knocked off, he was so suprised. But his chakra kept him stuck on firm.  
Sandy punched him, but he blocked. It was then that she realized she had next to nothing in hand to hand combat compared to him. Rose had taught her some things a long time ago, but it was much different in real life than in practice. Now she realized that Rose was just preparing her.  
She used chakra to hold on to the bird as she dodged his attacks. She only got one punch in when she decided she needed to leave or she'd get severely hurt. She spread her wings, instantly catching a drift, and flew up and out of the way. Deidara stared at her wings, mesmerized, then realizing that they were actually part of her as she took off. She went far up in the clouds, high enough she could see things, but they couldn't see her.  
Rose waved up to Sandy, who saw her, thankfully. Sandy slowed and banked down to her, landed, and started run mind with her, letting her wings cool down.  
"Look at Kakashi," Rose said. Sandy looked over at Kakashi, then gasped.  
"His eye!" She said.  
"Yeh," replied Rose. "It's pretty powerful. He was about to use it, then you decided to attack Deidara. Look what it does." Sandy looked where both Kakashi was looking and Rose was pointing. Deidara. His arm was decintigrating. A spiral portal-like thing was trying to hit his heart, but Deidara was moving out of the way constantly. Finally he lost his other arm, then Kakashi and Naruto ganged up together to defeat him.  
"If you had been one or two seconds later, you would've lost a body part." 


	24. Chapter 24

With Clone Rose, Kathy, and Cat Kathy, Cat, and Rose stood next to Lady Chio. She was controlling Sakura. Sasori had finally gotten out of his puppet. Lady Chio was shocked and gave her speech on Sasori's past and looks. Sakura was standing next to Chio. Rose and Kathy finally walked forward.  
"Leave this to us." Rose said. Sakura was confused, she had thought that Rose had gone with the others. But she kept her mouth shut.  
Rose put her hand up to her mouth, scratching an itch next to it and Kathy closed her eyes and focased. Suddenly, a mist started to conceal the room Sasori looked around, confused. She hadn't even done any hand signs!  
Rose used Shadow Clone, but because she was a clone herself, could only make two instead of the desired five. The two clones positioned themselves around Sasori. Then Original Clone Rose sat next to a sitting Kathy. They held hands and continued to focas. The clone's clones used Phoenix Fire Jutsu at random times, sending confusion to Sasori.  
While they were doing that, Original Clone Rose and Kathy used a Genjutsu, disintoriating Sasori, and making him not know where anyone or anything was.  
Since these were all new kinds of attacks, Sasori didn't know what to do. He didn't even know he was under a Genjutsu, because it was a much different type of Genjutsu, and they weren't Uchihas. Sakura took that chance.  
She was about to run into the mist when Rose grabbed her ankle. She looked down at Rose.  
"Don't go in there." She said. "You'll get burned to a crisp. Plus, we are using a genjutsu on it, so you'll become all disoriented and confused." Sakura backed up. How powerful are these guys? she thought. "Oh, and Sakura?" Rose said. "I have a plan. Listen."  
Soon the clones were out of chakra, and they poofed. The Genjutsu was then broken as Rose poofed. Sakura had already started running into the mist. She got close to a just starting to get unconfused Sasori and punched him. The mist was dissapearing as Kathy also fainted after keeping the Genjutsu and Hidden Mist open for so long. Chio and Cat protected her. Cat was too busy protecting Kathy to fight, so the rest of the battle went the same, although faster.  
And then, Sasori died. 


	25. Chapter 25

With Sandy, Rose, and Jessie Deidara was forced off his bird that had Gaara in it's mouth. Naruto got the bird's head, dug Gaara out, and was trying to get Gaara to wake up, but he was dead. Gone. Rose knew this was not real life, and that he would die either way, and that even if they revived him then left, he would still be dead. It would've been pointless. But it was so sad. Even though Chio saved him later on.  
Naruto attacked Deidara, who turned into clay. Naruto then started to change into the nine tailed fox form. He attacked everyone around, until finally Kakashi was able to put a seal on him. Rose knew exactly where the real Deidara was, but didn't say anything. Finally, she spoke.  
"Hey, Deidara!" She yelled. "I just have to tell you, I know exactly where you are. And I know where the clone you is, too. I'm breaking my own rule by saying this, but I need to tell you. And I know that if I tell the clone, it won't send the message if it dies. So, I just hope you're listening." Kakashi was staring at her, confused. He revieled his sharringaan.  
He didn't see anything unusual, but she was acting as though... He put everything together. It made sense now! They knew the past, present, and future!  
"I know this may not count, but just to tell you," she giggled. "A frying pan works so much better at knocking an Uchiha out, so don't blow yourself up when facing Sasuke. It'll be pointless. He won't die. Use a dang frying pan!" She turned to Sandy and Jessie who were dumbstruck.  
"What?" She asked. "We've already told people enough." They sighed. 


	26. Chapter 26

Deidara backed up. What was she... Well, whatever. I need to get out of here. He started to back up, but as he turned, he saw people blocking his way. It was Guy Sensei's team. *Uh-oh!*  
Deidara fought them. Kakashi joined in. Rose had her friends stand back while they fought. The others wanted to fight, but Rose said no.  
"You need to conserve your chakra. We're needed for something else. You'll see." They waited. Minutes later, Cat, Kathy, Sakura, and Chio showed up, right as Rose was about to pull them into the battle.  
"Cat! Kathy! Come!" She pulled them into the battle, right as Deidara was about to blow himself up. She stepped into the range of explosion, right next to Kakashi.  
"Do over use it." Rose said to Kakashi. "We'll take it from here." She stepped in front of Kakashi, right as Deidara exploded.  
"Guys! Lend me your chakra!" Rose yelled quickly. The girls surrounded her from behind, placing their hands on her shoulders or back. They squinted their eyes and lent her as much chakra as they were able. Meanwhile, the others were taking cover and the explosion was almost to them. Rose put her hands out with determination.  
"Please, let this work!" She said to herself. The explosion came right up to them, and stopped. The chakra was making an unpenitrable barrier for the fire. The explosion would not go anywhere near them, saving the others from it, too.  
The explosion calmed, and the Ninja Power Squad fell on the ground, chakra exhausted. Kakashi also stayed on the ground, not feeling too well. He had exhausted his eye.  
They walked out of there, Jessie and Chio leaning on Sakura, Naruto carrying Gaara, Rose was leaning against Naruto, and Hanna was out cold. Kakashi was carrying Hanna, and Sandy was leaning on them. Rose claimed she was strong enough, but would stumble as she walked along. Cat and Kathy were able to get ahold of themselves, and walked on their own, helping anyone who was struggling. Since Rose was in no condition to help, the same thing happened. Naruto helped, and Chio died.  
They got to the area where a ton of people ran to them. They all crouded around. Minutes later, Gaara woke up. The Ninja Power Squad was back to full chakra, and were standing around with everyone. While everyone smiled and cheered and everything else, Rose pulled her friends aside. 


	27. Chapter 27

"Guys, we are going to go home." Rose said. The others smiled.  
"At least this mission's over!" Cat exclaimed. "Now I can get back to my job!" Rose frowned.  
"No." She said. "We aren't going back to the Sand. We are going home. To the real world." The others gasped.  
"Why?!" Sandy asked, mad. "I want to stay!"  
"I don't want any of you guys to get hurt." Rose responded.  
"But then it's like a game over!" Cat exclaimed.  
"Yeh. Everyone forgets everything!" Sandy agreed. "And it's like we don't exist!" Rose sighed.  
"Who's the president?" Rose asked them. They looked at her confused. "What is your mother's or father's name? What do they look like? Do you even remember what we used to look like?" She continued with the questions. "What school do you go to? Or rather, did? How fast was your mile times? What is your pet's names? Why don't you know what the answers to these questions are?  
"A side effect is that people start forgetting things. We need to go back. If you forget everything completely, your memory will be very hard to retrieve. When we go back, you'll be treated as though you have amnesia. I won't go back without you guys. And if I stay long enough, I'll forget things, too. Then we won't be able to get back all. Then time will start again, and we will have had disapeared. Do you understand?" The others nodded, confidence in their eyes, and knowledge. They were remembering things.  
"Let's go home!" They all yelled.  
Everyone looked at the Ninja Power Squad. Rose grinned.  
"Thank you for letting us experience your world." Rose said to them. The others looked at the Ninja Power Squad in confusion. "But now we have to go home. Thank you so much, and hopefully we'll see you again, although you won't remember us. Bye!" Rose put her hand out. The others placed their hands on top of hers. Neji activated his Byakugaan. He saw the spike and twist in the 'chakra' hidden in Rose. Everything slowed down. Then it sped up and they disappeared. 


	28. Chapter 28

They got home and looked at each other. They sighed, hugged, and took off their extra things. It felt weird to them.  
Sandy missed the weight and feel of her wings. They all felt weird with the change in wigs. They wanted to take them off. It felt weird not to have the ears and tails, too.  
The first thing everyone did was take off the wigs and animal parts. Then they realized something Rose had not told them in the weirdness. The things they acquired there came with them. And adapted to their world.  
Rose still had her Wolf Blade on her. The other weapons were on the scroll, not in it. The scroll was blank. They also couldn't do their ninjutsu. But they still had their taijutsu.  
Unfortunately, their bodies had also gone back to normal, so they weren't as fast. But because of training, they were a bit faster and more athletic than before. Although their bodies weren't used to it.  
After they got everything off, Rose immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower. There were two showers, so Sandy quickly ran to the other one. The others had to wait thirty minutes, then they too took their showers. After Rose and Sandy came Kathy and Jessie. And after them came Cat and Hanna.  
They felt refreshed, and then looked around. They had forgotten their world for a bit. Rose and Cat went and hugged their mom. Then the others stayed a bit, converting, then went home to say 'I love you' to their families.  
Sorry this chapter's so short! :( 


	29. Chapter 29

They went to school the next day. They were very scared because their new skills had changed them a bit.  
They weren't allowed to bring weapons to school. Without them they felt vulnerable. And because of readapting to their original world, their heightened senses weren't so heightened anymore.  
But they had been practicing. They got better and better each time. Soon, they were as ninja-y as an American human being could be.  
One time, the PE teacher decided to have everyone play dodgeball. The Ninja Power Squad was one team, and there were three other teams.  
A ball flew straight over to Sandy. Sandy ducked backwards, ball inches from her head. Behind her, Kathy, already holding a ball, bounced the ball off of her's. It bounced back to Sandy, who grabbed it, and threw it at a boy on the other team at breakneck speed.  
Kathy threw her ball to the left of him, making him not want to dodge to the left. Rose threw another to the right side of him, making it impossible to dodge without being hit. The only way was if he stayed where he was and caught Sandy's speedball. He caught it, but dropped it because of the burning it gave to his hands. They easily got the last two boys out.  
They were the all time champs of several activities. They got together more often, and practiced their moves and techniques. Even though nothing happened, they kept their skills sharpened for just in case.  
Sorry this chapter's so short! :'( 


	30. Chapter 30

"Rose, I've been thinking. Why don't we go back to the Naruto world?" Hanna asked at random one time. Rose smiled.  
"What do you think we've been keeping our skills up to date for? A circus? Well, yes. We are going back. Do you all want to?" The others grinned.  
"Sure!" They all said at the same time happily. They went inside to Rose's house and grabbed their things from last time. They put them on, then got ready to go. Rose put her hand in the center. The others placed their hands on top of hers, like before.  
"Ninja Power Squad!" They yelled. Time slowed down as they startwd back. Then time went on fast forward. They landed on a roof. They smiled and looked around.  
Now, they all should be careful, because of certain things going on. But I'll leave that for another story. THE END :D 


End file.
